striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Glider
The Glider ( )Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Concept Art #01: Opening Cinematics is a flying vehicle from the [[Strider (CPS-1)|first Strider]], with recurring appearances in following games as part of Hiryu's equipment. A non-motorized individual hang glider, the Glider is an aerial aircraft employed by the Striders. The vehicle has a wing-shaped metallic silver structure, three yellow winglets in its tail, and a harness underneath for its rider. The original design also includes what appears to be a small yellow oil lamp in the front, for visibility. It is a recurring tool used by Hiryu during missions, usually to infiltrate targeted locations through air, probably taking advantage that it makes no sound while flying to sneak past enemy security undetected. Hiryu is quite adept at using it, effortlesly dodging enemy fire aimed at him while in mid-flight. The Glider tends to fly away after Hiryu touches ground, thought he can seemingly call it back remotely to return and pick him up if/when needed. Appearances Strider * Hiryu flies the Glider to infiltrate St. Petersburg, soaring across the city skyline and landing near the rooftops area just as the alarms go off. * After defeating Grandmaster Meio, Hiryu is seen flying with the Glider across an ocean and finally landing atop a whale as it swims towards the horizon. * In the Mega Drive version's ending, Hiryu is also seen using the Glider to escape the exploding Third Moon, flying across space as he remembers all the enemies in his adventure and finally returning safely to Earth. * In the PC-Engine version's ending, Hiryu is seen peacefully soaring over the Amazon Forest with his Glider after the Third Moon's destruction. Strider 2 * Hiryu uses the Glider to reach the Flying Battleship Balrog after finding it flying above the Malai Archipielago. The Glider is shot down and destroyed just as Hiryu reaches one of the Flying Tortoises escorting the airship. * In the PlayStation version's exclusive "Hien Mode", Hien is seen flying the Glider in Hiryu's place during the same cutscene. Strider (2014) * Hiryu infiltrates Kazakh City using the Glider. Faced with enemy fire from the Light Troopers defending the city limits, Hiryu maneuvers around and safely lands near the Kazakh City Bridge. The whole sequence is a throwback to the original game's intro. * Much later, Hiryu calls forth the Glider after he dives off the doomed Airship Balrog. It catches Hiryu in mid-air and he safely lands in front of Meio's Tower. Other * In the first Marvel vs. Capcom, one of Hiryu's intro animations has him entering the battle in his Glider, an allusion to the original game's intro. In his ending, the Glider comes to pick him up after Onslaught's defeat and carries him to a moving whale, in an homage to the original ending. * The intro animation remains identical in his Marvel vs. Capcom 2 appearance. Gallery Gliderhook.png|Glider in the first Strider MD_Glider.png|Glider in the Mega Drive Strider St2_glider.png|Glider in Strider 2 StrHD_glider_art.png|2014 Strider concept art References Category:Vehicles